


Let me do this for you

by TropicalHalo



Series: promnis week 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cheating, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Promnis Week Aug 2020, Prompto's shitty ex, Rated Teen to be safe, no one relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalHalo/pseuds/TropicalHalo
Summary: An instance where Ignis cares for Prompto, Prompto cares for Ignis, and one where they promise to care for each other.Promnis week 2020 Day 2: Let me take care of you
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: promnis week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872892
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Promnis Official Discord, Promnis Official Promnis Week





	Let me do this for you

**Author's Note:**

> So did I rewrite this whole fic and now im posting it on hour late? Yes, yes I did. I wasn't very happy with with the first draft turned out so here have something better ;D 
> 
> I wrote this while eating a cone, just a cone, nothing else.

**Prompto**

11: 00 p.m:

Ignis flipped the page of his book entitled “Herbs and Natural Spices of Eos” Gladio had gifted him for his 21st birthday. Noctis laid sprawled out on the sofa playing King’s Knight while the music of the movie long forgotten by the pair played in the background. Gladio was the only one still watching the movie rather intently. Prompto would have joined them for movie night but had prior plans for a date.

11:01 p.m:

Noctis curses underneath his breath after dying and Ignis chides him for a language. Ignis takes a sip of his ebony and returns to his reading. The actress on screen cries out for her lover, tears streaming down her face as dramatic music played. 

11:02 p.m: 

Thunder cracks loudly and lightning flashes startling both boys. Noctis almost falls off his chair and Ignis drops his book. They exchange glances and then slowly go back to their previous positions. “Wow this movie sucks, they couldn’t even pick the right music for this scene.” Noctis rolls his eyes and then hits the button to hop into another raid. 

“Indeed, the female lead’s actions throughout this movie have been a tad extreme to say the least and the cinematography is not the best so to speak.” Ignis reached for the bowl of popcorn and popped a couple pieces in his mouth. 

“Hey, it’s not that bad.” Gladio copies Ignis and shoves a handful of popcorn into his mouth and takes a swig of his drink.

11:03 p.m: 

There’s a faint patter of rain against the window. Ignis flips the page one more. The dramatic music fades away.

11:04 p.m: 

Noctis’s phone rings, the ringtone is a familiar cheerful tune, Prompto. He hits the answer button, “Yeah?” 

Sniffling could be heard from the other side. “N-Noct…” A wobbly voice said. Noctis jerked up into a sitting position, eyes wide with concern. “Prom? Prompto what happened?” Ignis’s head snapped up and Gladio paused the movie, both watching Noctis equally as worried. 

“N-Noct…” Prompto sobs, his breath hitched and voice cracked as he tried to speak. “Hold on Prom, Ignis and Gladio here I”m putting you on speaker okay?” Noctis spoke urgently and hit the speaker button. Ignis felt his heart clench, worry took an icy grip on his heart. 

“O-okaaay.” Comes the shaky voice, Ignis sits up straighter and Gladio leans forward. 

“What happened Prompto?” Ignis asks in a gentle tone, he could still hear the sobbing from the other line and his break broke for hi- _ their  _ sunshine. 

“H-He a-and the girl. I was such an i-idiot, I didn’t know. I  _ trusted  _ him.” Noctis made a soft noise of confusion. “Blondie, take a deep breath, what exactly happened?” Soft urging came from Gladio, gentle yet firm.

“F-Fraus he’s in his apartment w-with another man.” The temperature in the room drops ten degrees. Shock hits Ignis like a splash of icy water. Noctis shoots out off the couch. “HE WHAT?” Fury vibrates off him and he had a white knuckle grip on his phone, anger plain in his voice. How dare Prompto’s boyfriend betray him like that? 

“He better hope the fuck he didn’t.” Gladio growls, following Noctis and jumping off the couch. 

“Give me the phone Noctis.” Ignis’s voice cut through the room, the tension taught. His tone was downright venomous. Noctis passes him the phone without protest. 

“Prompto, where are you?” Ignis asks in a deadly calm voice, like he wasn’t five seconds away from murdering the man.

“Fra-Fraus apartment, th-they didn’t didn’t make it to the bedroom and I’m hiding out in the bathroom, please help Iggy.” Prompto pleaded brokenly. Ignis felt like his heart was splitting in two, Prompto should never sound so heartbroken, he should be loved and adored, that sunlit smile should be protected and treasured, his boyfriend was a fool, a damn fool.

His head snapped to Noctis and Gladio. “We’re coming to get you Prompto, just be brave for me for a few more minutes, darling.” He spoke firmly and Prompto made a small noise of agreement, still sniffling. Ignis passes the phone to Noctis.

Then the three of them were out the door, nevermind the T.V was still on or that it was pouring outside. They took off down the stairs to the car, Noctis warping there and throwing open the driver’s door. Ignis barrelled into the passenger seat and Gladio crowded into the backseat the three of them seething (Ignis), cursing (Noctis), and spewing threats (Gladio) as they sped down the streets of Insomnia. 

Ignis didn’t even reprimand Noctis for breaking multiple traffic laws, not even when he ran three red lights and made one of the sharpest turns onto a busy intersection. The icy vice-like grip on his chest was replaced by a fiery red hot rage that was barely concealed underneath the surface with a deathly calm expression, but he wasn’t fooling Noctis or Gladio, they could see the murderous glint in his eyes. 

They pull into a parking spot of the two timer’s apartment complex and bolt to the door. Noctis foregoes any sort of manners and just straight up warps through the door, there’s some surprised screaming and an angry shout of “FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!” Then Noctis throws the door open and Gladio and Ignis step inside. There’s the cheater sitting guilty on the couch, half naked and another man hiding his face in his hands.

Gladio joins Noctis in the yelling match and Ignis ignores the man (for now) in favor of flitting down the hallway. “Prompto!” He calls and a door opens revealing a heartbreaking sight, Prompto with bloodshot-puffy eyes, lips quivering, and cheeks tear-streaked. 

“”Iggy!” Ignis took the boy into his arms. Prompto buries his face in his chest, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Ignis guilty feels better with Prompto in his arms, where he could comfort and protect the subject of his affections from harm, but he tramples down those feelings. 

Prompto didn’t feel the same way as he did, didn’t know Ignis would protect him from any harm, do anything if he only gave the word, and he couldn’t know. Not when he was heartbroken, Ignis refused to take advantage of his sunshine. 

All he could do is hold the crying boy who felt deeply and freely and had been burned by those same emotions. “Come, let’s get you out of this hole.” Ignis murmured gently and Prompto nodded mutely. Ignis took his hand and led him out into the main room, Noctis and Gladio stood there faces full of worry. 

Noctis rushed over and threw his arms around Prompto and squeezed him tightly, glaring daggers at the cheater. “Prompto-” Fraus was silenced by Prompto furious glare. 

“Don’t you fucking dare or I’ll have Gladio beat your ass. You’re a piece of shit Fraus. It’s over, ever speak to me again or you will face my wrath.” That was the last thing Prompto ever said to his (former) boyfriend of six months. 

Noctis pulled away from the hug and Gladio ruffled Prompto’s hair as Ignis escorted him back to the car. Noctis got into the driver’s seat and Gladio sat in the passenger’s seat while Ignis helped Prompto into the back seat and let him lay down with his head in his lap. 

“Thanks guys, seriously.” Ignis shushes him by carding a hand through his soft hair. “Sh darling, just rest, you’ve had a long night.”

Prompto nuzzled closer into Ignis’s warm hold and let his eyes flutter shut. The warmth was calming and welcoming and Prompto slipped into a deep sleep. 

Meanwhile Ignis was deep in thought, today had been a world wind of event, he wasn’t expecting to drop his coffee into a fountain this morning, he wasn’t expecting Noctis to have to attend two “emergency” council meetings he had to be present for, he didn’t anticipate getting punched in the face during training and having to take a trip down to the infirmary with a very apologetic Gladio, but nothing,  _ nothing _ compared to when Prompto and Noctis at 11 pm sobbing his eyes out.

Eventually they reached Noctis’s place again. Ignis took Prompto into his arms, carrying him bridal style. Looking up he saw Noctis and Gladio yawning tiredly, it had been a long night them all. “Let’s go get some rest, shall we gentlemen?” 

Gladio yawned which Ignis took as a yes and Noctis just nodded sleepily. They all but drag their feet to Noctis’s living room and Ignis sets Prompto down on the couch and shuts off the t.v. The other two hovered nearby until Ignis shooed them off to go get some sleep. Ignis carried Prompto over to one of the guest bedrooms and Gladio crashed in the other guestroom. 

As Ignis set him down on the bed and took off his shoes Prompto stirred awake. “Iggy?” Ignis tuned around to the source of the sleepy whisper, he glanced at the clock 12:45 a.m. “Yes Prompto? Do you need anything to drink? Eat?” 

The blonde sat up, wiping his face on last time. “I’m okay, you don’t have to get me anything.” Prompto waves dismissively, but Ignis can still see his lip wobbling. That wasn’t going to fly. 

Ignis sat down next to the blonde and squeezed his hand. “Nonsense Prompto, you know I’d do anything for you. Let me take care of you.” 

_ Let me take care of you if I can’t love you. _

Ignis swallows bitterly, then strokes Prompto’s hair with his free hand, the blonde leans into the touch. “Thanks Iggy, I’m lucky to have a friend like you.” 

A familiar dull ache settles in Ignis’s chest, but he ignores it. Prompto is more important than his unrequited feelings right now. “You deserve so much more than him, darling.” 

The two of them stay like that for a long while until Ignis hears Prompt’s breathing become soft and shallow. He turned to look at his sleeping face, the blonde had a soft smile on his face and Ignis’s heart  _ aches. _

It would be so easy to clean in and kiss those freckled cheeks the way he’s fantasized about for years, to lay there and hold Prompto and comfort him. Instead Ignis lays him down and pulls the blanket snug over the blonde before stroking his hair one last time and disappearing into the room next door. 

1:34 a.m: 

Ignis Scientia lays on the couch of Noctis’s apartment, longing for the beautiful, broken hearted boy who was right there, but he could never reach. He lets his thoughts consume him until he drifts off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Ignis**

Ignis prided himself on being an observant person like any tactician worth their money would. He could read any battle and come up with at least five different strategies on how to approach the enemy, nothing got past Ignis when it came to caring for his friends, not how Noctis tried to hide his vegetables or pile them onto someone else's plate, not when Gladio tried to eat cup noodles too many times a day, and especially not when one of them was injured. 

That was before Altissia, Leviathan, and the Ring of Lucii. Now Ignis laid in bed with injuries that had robbed him of his vision entirely. He muses somewhat moribly that it’s oddly ironic that his name sake would be his downfall. They did warn children not to play with fire after all. 

He brushes a hand over the fresh burn scars and winces, they’re still raw and hurt.  _ ‘Useless.’ _ A voice echoes in his head and Ignis clenches his hands into fist. No, he could still be of some use to Noct yet, he was not going to be beaten by this!

Slowly, Ignis sat up and felt around his bedside for his cane. He felt the cool metal of it press against his skin and he wraps his fingers around the plush handle, then stands. Right, he was out of bed. Now all he needed to do was get dressed and head over to the dining hall for breakfast with Gladio and Prompto. 

Prompto…

Ignis swallows thickly, a hollow feeling settles in his and he laughs bitterly. Prompto could not love him as he was before, but now surely Ignis would never have a chance with the blonde. Worse he would never bask in the warmth of the beautiful smile ever again, he wouldn’t ever be able to sneak glances over glowing campfires at his freckles, trying to find patterns in the brown flecks that muttered his cheeks, never again would he be privy to the sight of the blonde still half asleep, giving him a soft sleepy smile _‘Good morning, Iggy.”_ _Never again._

And that  _ hurt.  _

Ignis’s foot caught on the carpet and he crashed onto the floor, defeated. He was  _ pathetic. _ He could even make it to the foot of the bed where his clothes were. What a  _ joke. _

“ _ You’re useless Scientia, they might as well ship you off to Cape Caeum and continue onto Cartanica.” _

“Shut up!” Rang out in the empty room. He could barely recognize his own voice, it wasn’t smooth and calm, instead ragged and raspy, like he’d been screaming for ages. 

He presses his forehead to the cool floor, ignoring the pain of his wounds. He was agonizing over a man he had no chance with and was now blinded for life. He knew there was little chance his sight would ever return, he accepted the consequences of putting on the ring. 

He would do it again for Noctis, always for Noctis, because it was his duty and his honor, yes, but also because he loved Noctis the way an older brother loved his younger sibling; but, he rolls onto his back and sits back up again, that didn’t make it any less difficult. Ignis thinks to himself, a lesser man would have quit by now, but he was Ignis Scientia, Scientias were loyal to a fault. 

If he couldn’t do this, then he didn’t deserve to be on this trip. He forces himself to his feet again. He could do this on his own, he was Ignis Scientia, unshakeable, cool in the face of impossible odds, always ready with a plan, prince-wrangler, and a capable friend.

He needed to keep it together, he needed,  _ it was all he had left- _ Knock! 

Knock, knock, knock. Click. Creak. 

The door opens. “Iggy?” That voice, definitely Prompto. 

“Prompto, is something the matter?” Ignis asks, conscious to keep his voice steady as he bends down to feel around for his cane. 

“Iggy you fell!” Prompto could see the overturned carpet and the cane on the floor. He hurries over to the Advisor and presses the cane into his hand gently. “Here.” He murmured softly. 

“M-my thanks, Prompto.” Ignis rasps. Prompto frowns and then gently touches his wrists, a silent inquiry. Ignis opens his hands and Prompto slots his smaller hands into Ignis’s larger ones. “It was a minor mistake, nothing to worry yourself about.” 

“Ignis you fell, you're still injured, you could have called for me or Gladio.” Prompto says worriedly and Ignis feels irritation bubbles under his skin. 

“I’m not so invalid I need help to get out of bed Prompto, don’t treat me like I child Prompto.” He snaps and the he feels Prompto’s hands stiffen and he slowly removes them, Ignis heart drops. No! He didn’t mean to snap at Prompto. He chases after his hands and squeezes them softly. 

“I-I apologize Prompto, forgive me I lost my temper for a moment.” He blurts out panicked, Prompto shushes him and rubs small circles on the back of his hand with his thumbs. “It’s okay Iggy.” 

Ignis lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. Prompto speak again. “I know you’re not made of glass Ignis. You’re the most capable of all of us, but even you need help sometimes.” 

“Don’t Prompto.” 

“Ignis-” Prompto begins, warning evident in his tone.

“Please I beg of you, if I cannot handle this then I don’t deserve to be Noct’s retainer. I refuse to be useless, it’s all I have!” His voice breaks and he can feel himself getting choked up, tears begin to form in his eyes. Gods when was the last time he had cried? 

“Ignis,  _ stop. Listen  _ to yourself.” Ignis pauses at the distressed tone, he could almost picture the look on Prompto’s face now. Eyes wide with worry and tears in the corner of his eyes, lip trembling. 

Ignis falls silent, caught off guard by Prompto’s words, but the blonde continues. “You aren’t useless because you’re blind! You sacrificed everything for Noct, you always give, always take care of us, always take care of  _ me. _ It’s okay Iggy, you don’t have to hold yourself above your emotions, it’s okay to ask for help, you always take care of us and never take care of yourself so just  _ let me take care of you, _ please. Please Ignis I am begging you _ , please.” _

Prompto is squeezing his hands now and Ignis can hear his shaky breathing. Ignis swallows, how could he let Prompto see him at his weakest and how could Prompto still want to help him? ‘ _ Because Prompto is kind.’  _

He takes a deep breath, and then makes a soft noise of shock when a pair of arms wrap around him. “It’s okay, Ignis let it out.” The soft voice urged and Ignis breaks, tears fall from his face and he clings to the blonde sobbing his eyes out, every bit of despair and anger burned away with every heave of his chest and tear that fell. 

Prompto stroked his hair silently, a quiet yet comforting source for Ignis to cling to. Eventually he ran out of tears to cry, but despite the slight headache he had now and the soreness on his eyes and throat, he felt lighter. 

“Better?” Ignis nods. 

“I apologize Prompto-”

“Don’t even apologize for feeling Ignis, never.” 

And Ignis shuts up after that. Prompto reaches up and wipes away some tears with a featherlight touch that Ignis could melt into right now. “Here.” A hand comes up to rest on the small of Ignis’s back and there’s a slight pressure suggesting he go forward. 

Prompto helps guide Ignis to where his Crownsguard uniform was and let him get dressed. The blonde took his jacket off for him and turned it right side out and helped him back into it, adjusting his collar. “There, now you look more like Iggy, do you want me to style your hair for you?” 

Ignis reached up to touch his unstyled hair, it fell over his forehead and eyes. “Yes, that would be grand Prompto.” Then he gives Prompto a small smile. 

“Great! Sit tight, I’ll go get your stuff.” Came the cheery reply and Prompto’s footsteps pattered away. Ignis sat back down on the bed and then Prompto returns and he hears him set down a comb and product. 

“Alright I’m gonna comb your hair okay?” 

“By all means.” Ignis relishes in the gentle touch of Prompto’s hands as they push the brush through his hair and he can hear the blonde humming a cheery tune. The touch lingers along Ignis’s cheeks which he guiltily melts into and enjoys far too much, but he can’t help it. 

The comb is replaced by fingers and Prompto passes some product through his hair, styling sections into Ignis’s signature updo. A couple of times Prompto’s finger passes over his scars and Ignis winces, to which Prompto removes his fingers. “We’ll get you some more painkillers for that.” He’d say. 

“Aaand done!” Prompto removes his hands and then presses something small and metal into his hands. “You do the honors of adding the final touch!” And Ignis chuckles for the first time since the rite. 

“Very well.” He puts on the spectacles, a familiar weight on his nose. “I do hope I look presentable, yes?” He finds himself teasing Prompto, goodness the effect this boy had on him.

“Every bit the handsome Iggy you are!” Prompto giggles and Ignis grins. Even if he couldn’t see it, the blonde’s smile was still infectious, how lucky he was to have someone like Prompto in his life. 

“Thank you, Prompto.” A hand squeezes his shoulder.

“A-anytime Iggy.” 

* * *

**Prompto & Ignis**

Lestallum was chaos. When Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis arrived there were people crying, looking for lost loved ones, others were critically injured and being treated right where they stood. Many people were shouting one thing or another. It took a week of working with hunter and Crowngaurd alike as well as power plant workers before they managed semblance of order in the town, 

Now they were moving into a room in the Leville that had been repurposed at an apartment. Gladio had opted to get an apartment with his sister, they understood, Iris was Gladio’s only family left. Ignis and Prompto crashed on the couch, slumped against each other after they finished moving all their (sparse) belongings in and helping Ignis familiarize himself with the house layout. 

Now as Prompto laid on his shoulder and there was no immediate task at hand to distract himself Ignis was left alone to his thought. He thought about Noctis still inside that crystal, they didn’t know when Noctis would return and Ignis tried not to think about the hole in his chest from where Noctis should be. Ignis tried not to think about, especially, what the cost of ending this would all be. His king, his brother, his friend, dead on a throne with a sword through his chest.

For what reason? Because some Astral-damned prophecy ordained it? Were the gods so cruel truly to rob them of their friend? 

“N-no! Please stop, it’s not real, it’s not real! Stop!” A shout broke through his thoughts. Ignis shook the trembling blonde next to him. “Prompto, Prompto wake up this instant!” Worry seized his chest, the poor thing was saving a nightmare, he felt something wet on his shoulder, tears. “Prompto!” 

The blonde jerked awake, his heart was racing and he whipped his head around until his eyes landed on Ignis. He took a shaky breath and Ignis pulled him into his arms. “I-Iggy..” 

“Shh…” Arms wrapped around him protectively, a chin resting on his head. “It was only a nightmare, darling.” The term of endearment slipped out so easily, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Prompto selfishly enjoyed the warmth of Ignis’s embrace for a few more minutes before he finally quieted, a wave of calm washed over him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ignis inquired gently. Prompto thought about it. “I don’t know if I can Iggy, the Keep it-it was so much and we all lost Noct, it’s fine I don-”

“Prompto, you were pushed off a train, shoved into an MT production facility, then captured and tortured by Ardyn, then w-we lost Noctis and the world turned to ruin. We can’t ignore the emotional scars these experiences have left on us.” Ignis scolded firmly, Prompto frowns.

“I know you’re trying not to think about Noctis too you know, you’ve been through just as much as I have.” Prompto brushes some hair out of Ignis’s face. 

Ignis nods slowly. “Yes I suppose you’re right. Well, if that’s the case, then I hope you’ll let me help you Prompto, we’ve both suffered enough, we can’t be distant now, not after we’ve lost everything.” 

“I guess that means we should take care of each other then. No hiding from me either Iggy I know when you do.” Prompto chuckles watery, but Ignis counts it as a win. 

Ignis reaches out and cups Prompto’s cheek, the blonde leans into the touch and thumbs brush over his freckled cheeks. “How I miss seeing your smile.” Ignis murmured, more to himself than anyone else really. Prompto’s cheek flush and he presses their foreheads together. “But I’m still here.” 

“Yes well, we did promise to stay close.” Hints of a smile find themselves on Ignis’s lips, his thumb trails down to Prompto’s plush lips. “How lucky am I to have walked with sunlight incarnate?” 

“Ignis…” Prompto’s cheeks felt like they were on fire, did he really think that? Ignis would kill him if he kept talking like that. His heart races and Ignis tilts his chin upwards, was he going to kiss him? 

Then they’re both leaning in, lips ghosting across the other and their faces flush. Prompto pulls back eyes wide and Ignis clears his throat. Before he could say anything else Prompto leaned forward again and slotted their lips together. 

Ignis makes a noise of surprise before the hand that was on his cheek finds its way to his nape and the other arm wrapped around him tightens and pulls him even closer. Prompto whimpers and tilts his head, deepening the kiss. 

His heart was racing, emotions poured into the kiss and it felt like something clicked in place, like they belonged together. Ignis was the one to pull away silently. Cloudy green eyes, though sightless, bore a hole through his soul. 

“Prompto…” Ignis says his name so lovingly, so fond, like a treasure it almost brings him to tears. “I’m in love with you. From the moment I met you, you have been the object of my affections.” Prompto almost gets whiplash from how matter-of-factly Ignis says it. 

“I did too, I-I love you too, Ignis. I never thought you would return my feelings, though.” He fell for Ignis within a week of knowing him, he was charming, kind, handsome, he even made puns, but he was Noct’s chamberlain, smart and capable, strong, and Prompto was just a plain commoner. 

“What? Nonsense, you’re precious it would be impossible to not fall for your charms.” Ignis scoffs, like the thought offends him. “If anything I never would have dreamed you’d return my feelings after you dated that scum.” 

Prompto groans into Ignis’s shoulder. “Ugh I thought I should try to move on from my feelings for you so I started seeing other people, I really liked him, but lo and behold he was a cheater. But I wouldn’t have worked out anyway, it’s always been you.” 

Ignis looks way too smug when Prompto says that and he can’t help but giggle at the sight. “Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?” Ignis grins widely. “Well, yes I suppose it does.” 

“Yeah! I got the best boyfriend around!” Prompto cheers and Ignis can’t help but capture his lips once more. “I do adore you, precious boy.” 

Prompto returns the kiss and whispers for only him to hear. “And I love you, Ignis Scientia.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed! See you tomorrow for day 3!!


End file.
